Regulamin serwera
Graj i daj grać innym. # Serwer służy zabawie, baw się i pozwól bawić się innym. # Przeczytaj pierwsze dwa punkty ponownie. # Nie klnij i poznaj znaczenie słowa „netykieta”. # Serwer ma charakter prywatny zatem czuj się tu gościem, dotąd dopóki nie zakłócasz spokoju nam lub graczom. # Nie psuj gry innym: tekstami ooc, imieniem i nazwiskiem postaci, wulgaryzmami itp itd. # BS został stworzony przez graczy dla graczy i to wy tworzycie klimat tej gry. Klimat gry INSPIROWANY jest słowiańskimi klimatami: w świecie BS nie ma innych bogów/bóstw/smoków niźli przedstawione na stronie. Jeśli będziesz wyznawał innego boga – twoja postać nie uzyska tu boskich mocy, a może zostać zabita przez byle łachmytę za inną wiarę. # „Weźmy się i zróbcie” – jak masz coś do powiedzenia to zachęcamy do odwiedzin naszej witryny i twórcze zaangażowanie się w rozwój serwera. Każda pomoc się przyda. # Wszelkie decyzje o banach i karach będą subiektywną i jednostronną oceną GM lub adminów. Wszelkie cheaty i nadużycia nie są mile widziane, a osoby tak działające szybko żegnamy. # Będziemy wdzięczni za zadbanie o opis postaci w grze. GMi na pewno to dostrzegą i odpowiednio wynagrodzą przygodą lub xp. Nie musisz być mistrzem pióra czy poetą – napisz choćby w kilku zdaniach co na pierwszy rzut oka dostrzega zwykły przechodzień widząc twoją postać. Uzupełnienia regulaminu: PvP - rules of engagement Akcja przeciw graczowi musi być INTERAKCJĄ odegraną. Przed wykonaniem akcji mechanicznej MUSI zajść interakcja między graczami. Posiadanie przeciwnych charakterów nie jest wystarczającym powodem do akcji PvP. Przed atakiem drugiego gracza MUSI być zmienione nastawienie nie lubię/wrogie. Wykonanie akcji agresywnych takich jak rzucenie czarów ślepota / głuchota / ogłuszenie - także wymaga interakcji. Tłumaczenie "moja postać ma charakter chaotyczny zły" nie jest wystarczającym uzasadnieniem do zabicia innego gracza, w tej kwestii zacytujemy rozwiązania z serwera Arelith: the reasoning of "Because my character is chaotic evil," is not reason enough. Being chaotic evil is not the same as being a certified psychopath, and psychopaths get themselves removed from society anyway, which, incidentally, is exactly what will happen to a character or player who chooses to act like one. Be sane and pick your battles. Challenging someone to mortal combat just because they called you a big old bed-wetting doody-head is ridiculous. On the other hand, PvP is quite allowed. Don't be surprised if, after you've annoyed the nine hells out of someone who can wipe the floor with you, we rule your resulting death as "suicide." Język Przekleństwa są dozwolone, ale muszą one być w konwencji fantasy. Wulgaryzmy rodem z blokowiska nie będą mile widziane przez MG i graczy. Ofensywne emotki Nie wykonuj na innym graczu, co tobie mogło by być niemiłe: *ucina rękę* *ucina głowę*. Narzucanie innym swojego stylu czy sposobu rozwiązania akcji nie jest dobrym wyjściem na serwerze role play. Złośliwość czyli zachowania, które nie będą tolerowane (kary od -xp po ban): - stawianie pułapek na przejściach lokacji jest zakazane; - kradzież ciała i jego ukrycie lub zniszczenie bez odegrania czy jakiegokolwiek celu fabularnego; - wykorzystanie błędów gry, exploiting Słabe roleplayowe zagrania (kary -xp, obniżenie oceny auto xp): - chodzenie po mieście z bronią; - przywoływanie koni i jazda konna wewnątrz pomieszczeń; - nadużywanie trybu AFK; za tryb AFK uznaje się brak emotkowania, mówienia czy brak reakcji na próby interakcji z graczem lub dm. Przy AFK będzie kolejno: ostrzeżenie, kick, obniżenie oceny auto xp o 1 pkt., przy recydywie do 0. Sprawy sporne i nie ujęte w regulaminie rozstrzyga administracja i jej głos jest ostateczny. Kategoria:Pomoc